Mertyn Uprising of 390 AC
The Mertyn Uprising of 390 AC was an event in which, due to the waning strength of House Swann of Stonehelm, the Mertyns of Mistwood attempted to take away the viable heirs of the time, and take over the regency of the heirs to Stonehelm. History/Background Knowledge House Swann's strength had been declining ever since the start of the fourth century AC. At the start of the War of Five Kings, thinge lord of Stonehelm Gulian Swann had two sons, Donnel and Balon. After the war, Balon had joined the Kingsguard, and Gulian too old to reproduce, leaving Donnel as the sole continuer of the Swanns. Acting quickly, Donnel took Daenaera Velaryon as a wife, having five children named Balon, Renly, Cassana, Robert, and Stannis. The claim of many of these was forgone, creating many backup heirs and infighting within the Swanns. Over the years, many Swanns either went elsewhere, or joined the Order of Grey, the personal order of knights founded by Donnel to help safeguard his new heirs. This left it so that the only viable branch of succession was that of Donnel's firstborn, Balon. However, Balon had only one child, Gawen Swann, thus slimming down the succession even more. Gawen Swann had two wives; Cassana Dondarrion and Faelyse Estermont. With his first wife he had one, his heir, Denys Swann. With his second wife he had four, named Gael, Rhaenyra, Faelyse, and Vaemon. However, Cassana Dondarrion had died birthing Denys, and Faelyse Estermont had died of a sickness in the year 396 AC. Thus, the Mertyn began planning. They then struck. The Mertyn Uprising In the year 390 AC, assassins bearing Mertyn gold in their pockets slipped poison into the wine of Lord Gawen, killing him and leaving Denys, his boy of ten-and-seven, as Lord of Stonehelm. Three knights, wearing the owl sigil of Mertyn on their armor, covered themselves in cloaks and entered Stonehelm, claiming to be merchants. Once inside, they murdered the First Lieutenant of the Order of Grey, Ser Vaegon of Grassy Vale. They proceeded to make their way to the private quarters of Denys, and massacred any guards or servants that stood in their way. Eventually, after putting throwing knives through the throats of the two guards outside Denys's door, the knights rushed in and attempted to strike at Denys. Caught off guard, the slash went through the upper right of his chest, causing some pain, but after jumping back and catching a spare sword, managed to parry off the knights. The three battled fiercely, and Denys nearly lost, but eventually the commotion attracted the noise of the guards in the castle who hadn't been murdered, and they were subdued. The attempt had failed. Aftermath The knights, after being interrogated, gave up their allegiance to House Mertyn... in written form, of course. It was obvious enough with the sigil on their breastplates. Denys Swann, the new lord of Stonehelm, knew he had to act with a quick and firm hand, or be forever known as the Boy of Stonehelm. Placing his half-siblings Gael, Rhaenyra, Faelyse, and Vaemon in house arrest, he ensured that they would not be manipulated until the situation had passed. He then sent a valued friend, and then-Lord Commander of the Order of Grey, Ser Durron Swann, to go to Lord Godric Baratheon and ask that Lord Mertyn be stripped of his titles and exiled to Essos, and the son of Lord Mertyn take his place as Lord of Mistwood. This request was granted, after Ser Durron presented Lord Baratheon with the confession of the knights, as well as the breastplates worn by the attackers... and the head of Ser Vaegon, as a cherry of guilt on top. Lord Mertyn was exiled to Essos, boarding a ship bound for the Jade Sea and never returning. Denys ascended his post as Lord of Stonehelm, the Mertynbane, and Avenger of the Grey (this last title referring to avenging the deaths of those of the Order of Grey). After the suspicion had passed, and all threats were safely pacified, Lord Denys Swann released his half-siblings from house arrest, and mourned for his father, his guards, and the trust he had once had in his siblings. No more, however, could he place unreasonable trust. Not again. Lord Denys ruled over Stonehelm, instituting tighter watches on the guards, and reinforcing the defenses... but he held a deep suspicion of outsiders from that point on, and would always try to ascertain their intentions in the future.